Alex Bend/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers ''Say what you want now, Because when I'm done playing your going to be wishing you didn't piss me off. ''~~ Alex Bend before a fight. Swordsmanship Alex uses two black daggers like a sword. She is able to use most swords with no troubles. She also has a sword staff that she carries with her at all times. Alex has been trained to use a sword by some of the strongest swordsmen marines. Marksmanship Alex tends to use guns when she feels like shooting at random. Though she never hits a person she tends to hit trees rocks and at times small animals. She does use the gun as a knife and throws it at the idiot that was stupid enough to mock her about it. Hand to Hand Combat Alex has been trained by some of the strongest marines. Though she never really cared to learn the fighting moves of the CP9. She still can send a marine crashing though the wall just by kicking him. She has however made up her own moves to fight with. Physical Strength Alex has been seen lifting boulders above her head and throwing them in the water. Punching down a wall just to enter a room. Saying the wall pissed me off. She tends to show just how strong she is by lifting a marine up and throwing them across the room. Agility Alex can jump high as if she used Geppo however she is just using the weight of her body against whatever she jumped from. She can dodge with ease as long as she hear/sees the attack and is able to land with ease from high places. Though she trained long and hard to be able to do each. Endurance Alex can withstand allot of pain. Though it’s mostly due to the fact of being injected with painful liquids before the WG found out her body somewhat canceled the affects. They tried other ways that was even painful. However Alex only laughed later saying it’s only a little pain. Weapons Alex can use anything as a weapon. Even a marine as a bat though she tends to not do so. She tends to use what’s near her during a fight and can become a danger to ally’s around her. She does have a sword staff that she carries with her at all times. Though she only uses it when she is in a tight spot. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Alex has been trained to be able to see the enemies next attack before it happens. Though spending lots of hours having things thrown at her just to get her learn wasn’t fun. However Alex can see up to 3 minutes into the future and is able to send a idiot flying before they even open their mouth to say something. Alex has mastered Kenbunshoku haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Alex is able to use Busōshoku haki to make armor around her top half of her body. By training with VA and a few other people. Alex is able to bring out her Haki armor 9 times out of 10 without even having to second check it. She has mastered it at good level. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Alex was not born with Haoshoku haki. However she has been near enough when a person used it however she was confused when people around her fainted and she did not. She was not fazed by it. Fighting style. Though at first look Alex seems to be a weak person. In battle most tend to regret misjudgng her, When using her daggers she calls the fighting style getting rid of the weak. However when she is not fighting using the daggers it's has yet to get a name but it says she's getting more serious. There is a special armor she wears that seems to be tough as nails but light as a feather. However the only time she wears it is when she gets a mission that is tougher then normal. Category:Caring16 Category:Character Subpages